DESDE MI CIELO
by FFarjonita
Summary: despues de la muerte, nadie sabe que pasa, este joven lo descubrira y se llevara muchas sorpresas al descubrir los secretos del Cielo. Leelo!
1. Chapter 1

_*Desde mi cielo.*_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Hola! He vuelto a molestar por aquí, jeje, nahh, es broma XD primero que nada les digo que esta historia será larga, o eso tengo pensado, ya tengo el principio y el final planeados para no cometer los mismos errores de siempre n/n pero sinceramente me he inspirado mucho en estos días, aunque en otros fics no se me ocurra nada xD, nuevas ideas surgen de mi =3 a ver si mi USB no vuelve a desaparecer "misteriosamente"… jeje yo me entiendo mis locuras XD XD ahora a cosas más importantes…_

_**Notas: **__los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Mondo Media y a sus respectivos creadores (por ahora =3) y todos están en versión humana._

Narrador

-conversaciones-

"pensamientos"

**Nos leemos abajo!**

Mayo 31. 1956

-¡Doctor! ¡Dese prisa! ¡La señora está a punto de dar a luz!- gritaba la enfermera peli-azul mientras corría hacia la sala de partos

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?- pregunto el doctor de cabello y ojos azul claro, a lo que la enfermera respondió- siete-

-¡maldición!- grito el doctor Lumpy mientras tomaba el pulso de la mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos esmeralda, era prácticamente inexistente, pero ella continuaba consiente.

-doctor…- dijo la joven mujer en un sonido que parecía un susurro-mi bebe… mi esposo…-

-su esposo está bien señora- contesto el doctor-solo sufrió algunas heridas menores, ahora no hable que necesitara fuerzas para el gran momento, su bebe estará bien, lo prometo.- le sonrió cálidamente a la mujer, quien apenas respiraba.

-quiero que lo salven y que mi esposo lo cuide bien… díganle que… los amo a ambos…- le dijo la mujer al doctor, quien quedo sin palabras.

-¿Cuál es su estado?-pregunto la enfermera Petunia al doctor

-está muy delicada, solo espero que sobreviva al parto-

…

Entraron rápidamente a la sala, colocaron a la mujer embarazada en la cama y procedieron a lo demás.

-puje, señora. ¡Puje!- gritaba Lumpy dándole ánimos a la mujer, quien gritaba del dolor producido por la salida del bebe.

Pasaron veinte largos minutos, hasta que…

-¡es un varón!- dijo feliz la enfermera Petunia a la sonriente nueva madre mientras limpiaba al bebe.

-felicidades señora, es un niño saludable-

-déjeme verlo…- susurro la joven. Tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos y le beso la frente, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, igual a su madre, y su cabello verde claro, igual que el padre.

-¿Cómo le va a poner?- pregunto el doctor

-Flippy, su nombre… será… Fli…ppy…- dijo la mujer recargando la cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos visualizando por última vez a su hijo… su respiración se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

Hicieron todo lo humanamente posible por salvar su vida, pero no pudieron.

-¿hora de muerte?- pregunto Lumpy totalmente impresionado por la escena.

-9:28 pm- contesto Petunia- le informare al padre…-

-no- interrumpió Lumpy-se lo diré yo, ustedes cambien al niño, pónganle ropa limpia y un biberón, iré con su padre.-

-si doctor- contesto la enfermera

…...

Llevaba un largo rato esperando noticias de su esposa y su bebe, habían tenido un accidente en su auto y el parto se había adelantado, solo tenía siete meses, había muy pocas posibilidades de que el bebe sobreviviera. Levanto la mirada y vio al doctor Lumpy, era un honor ser atendidos por él, ya que era uno de los mejor en el país. Como un loco, corrió hacia él.

-¡doctor! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo están mi esposa y mi bebe?- preguntaba Pickles a Lumpy, quien solo le dedico una triste mirada.

-señor- contesto el doctor- necesito que se siente y se calme, su bebe está bien, es un poco pequeño, pero tiene el peso adecuado a pesar del tiempo de gestación, sobrevivirá. Es un saludable bebe varón.-

El hombre suspiro aliviado, feliz de que su bebe viviría, entonces noto algo extraño.

-¿y mi esposa?-

El doctor guardo silencio, una mirada lo decía todo, no podía imaginar el dolor que Pickles sentiría de saber lo ocurrido, pero no tenia opción, era su deber.

-lo… lo lamento… pero su esposa…- su voz se corto, era extraña la vez que una madre moría por su bebe, debía tener la mayor delicadeza posible para no alterar demasiado al padre- su esposa… tenía muchas heridas internas… y… desgraciadamente… falleció…-

El peli-verde quedo destrozado, su mujer, la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo había muerto… un dolor peor al que sentía en ese momento era inexistente para cualquier persona, lo único bueno que la vida le había dado, se lo arrebataban de la peor manera, comenzó a llorar, era todo lo que se le ocurría hacer, llorar y desahogar toda la tristeza que tenia por dentro.

-señor Pickles- levanto la mirada, era una enfermera con un bebe en sus brazos-este es su hijo y… lamento lo de su esposa…-

-ella…- susurro aun con lagrimas en los ojos-ella… ¿le dijo algo antes de…?-

-dijo que los amaba a ambos-interrumpió Petunia-y que el nombre del bebe seria… Flippy.-

-Flippy-dijo Pickles sonriendo pero aun llorando-ella siempre amo ese nombre, pero yo lo odiaba.-sonrió delicadamente mirando a su hijo- Por ella, pequeñito… serás Flippy…- el hombre lo cargo en brazos y beso su frente, mientras el pequeño le tomaba el dedo anular y sonreía tiernamente.

-gubu gahhh- decía el niño mirando a su padre con esos ojos verdes iluminados en bondad e inocencia.

-si pequeño… eres todo lo que me queda de ella, juro que te protegeré con mi vida y siempre te querré.-

En esa sala de hospital ya no había dolor ni amarguras producidas por la pérdida de una buena esposa y la que quizá sería una buena madre, si no un cálido amor de padre a hijo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agosto 23. 1963

-buenos días alumnos- decía el profesor de cabello naranja y alborotado estilo pop, quien usaba camiseta naranja con un chaleco dorado y pantalones de campana del mismo color.

-buenos días profesor Bear-contestaron los alumnos al unísono, de pronto un chico de cabello y ojos verdes apareció en la puerta del salón de clases.

-emm… ¿profesor Bear?- dijo en voz baja el chico- Yo… lamento el retraso… tuve un inconveniente y…-

-descuida muchacho, ya me han informado. Puedes pasar.-

-este… gracias…- el niño entro rápidamente y se sentó en una de las bancas, al lado de un joven de pelo y ojos marrones de una estatura más baja que él.

-el primer día de clases es duro, descuida a todos nos pasa- dijo con una gran sonrisa el peli-marrón- me llamo Sneaky ¿cómo te llamas?-

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- pregunto extrañado el oji-verde

-pues… te hablo a ti, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¡ah! Disculpa, es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con alguien… jeje… mi nombre es Flippy, tengo seis años y voy en segundo de primaria- dijo sonriendo, el peli-marrón comenzó a reír

-ya sé que vas en segundo, todos vamos en segundo. Que tonto eres.-

-si… lo sé… mucho gusto, emm… Sneaky ¿verdad?-

-sí, mucho gusto Flippy ¿de dónde eres?-

-de aquí, no vivo muy lejos de la escuela, me acabo de mudar-

-yo tampoco vivo lejos, vivo acá atrás, aguarda ¿te acabas de mudar? ¡Entonces somos vecinos! Hace unos días te vi llegar con tu padre.-

-sí, creo haberte visto ayer, que alegría que quedemos en el mismo grupo.-dijo el peli-verde

-cierto, es súper.-

-chicos…-interrumpió el profesor- dejen de hablar, para eso es el descanso, ya podrán charlar ahí todo lo que quieran.-

-si profesor- contestaron ambos.

-"será divertido"- pensó el peli-verde

…

Media hora de descanso para seis horas de escuela, los chicos debían apreciarlo, pues en la secundaria serian siete horas de clase y medio descanso. Esos 30 minutos libres eran una fiesta para los jóvenes estudiantes, corrían, jugaban, reían, lloraban, todo por media hora.

En una de las bancas, Sneaky y Flippy conversaban, se llevaban bien y seguramente pronto serian grandes amigos.

-¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito?- preguntaba Sneaky.

-me gusta el futbol, pero cuando sea grande me gustaría ser soldado, para proteger a las personas que sufren.-

-¡wow! También quiero ser soldado, quizá hasta estudiemos juntos ¿no crees?-

-supongo que es posible, si, ojala estudiemos juntos.- respondió sonriendo el peli-verde

-¿tienes hermanos?- pregunto el oji-café

-no… mama murió cuando yo nací y mi papa no se volvió a casar, el solo puede cuidarme-

-emm… lo siento…-

-no importa, tengo una foto de ella, papa dice que tengo sus ojos y su sonrisa, jeje-

-bueno… mi papa se fue de casa cuando yo tenía tres años, asi que se lo que es perder a un padre- ambos chicos se abrazaron y se sonrieron, ambos tenían historias similares y se entendían

-Sneaky… nunca había tenido amigos, y me alegra que tú seas el primero-dijo Flippy sonriendo

-a mi también, amigo- contesto Sneaky.

…..

Volvió a casa, cansado de la escuela, pero feliz de haber hecho un amigo. Al entrar lo recibió su padre con un abrazo.

-¡hola, hijo! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste?- preguntaba Pickles.

-s-si, papa… conocí a un chico, se llama Sneaky, vive a pocas casas de aquí-

-me alegro, si que eres sociable… ¿no te dije que pronto encontrarías amigos aquí?- dijo sonriendo.

-si… eso creo…-

-¿vamos a comer? Me dieron el día libre y quiero pasarlo contigo, hijo.-

-¡claro, papa!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marzo 16. 1972

-¡Flippy! ¡Corre! ¡Te van a alcanzar!- gritaba desesperado su mejor amigo.

-¡no! ¡Me dieron!- grito el peli-verde.

-¡no! ¡Resiste! ¡Iré por ti!-

-¡no, Sneaky! ¡Te dispararan! ¡Sálvate!-

-¡no te dejare!-

Un chico alto con remera negra y bermuda marrón dio un salto y cayó sobre el oji-café, tenia ojos azules y cabello castaño. Llevaba amarrado en el antebrazo una cinta roja, como signo de superioridad.

-¡te tengo Sneaky!- grito el peli-castaño, de repente sonó una campana

_-¡fin del juego!-_ se escucho una voz a través de una enorme bocina

_-Flippy y Sneaky, están fuera. Jacob es el ganador-_

-¡demonios!- grito el peli-verde levantándose del suelo lleno de lodo con ayuda del oji-marrón.

-tranquilo, hermano. Nadie dijo que la academia seria simple ¿cierto?-

-en eso tienes razón, Sneaky- contesto el oji-verde- tienes mucha razón-

El ganador de aquella batalla de entrenamiento se acerco a los chicos embozando una tétrica sonrisa de victoria.

-¿se divirtieron, novatos?- pregunto en tono burlón, Sneaky y Flippy lo miraban fijamente mientras se retiraba a su cabaña.

-claro… seguro que nos divertimos, Jacob- respondió molesto y sarcástico el peli-marrón

-tranquilo, Sneaky-lo calmaba el oji-verde- no empecemos una pelea, ya vez como nos fue la última vez-

-tienes razón, amigo. No quisiera volver a meterte en problemas, mejor hay que irnos a cambiar, estamos hechos un asco-

-uff, es verdad, jajaja-

…

Terminaron de ducharse, se colocaron sus placas de reconocimiento y se uniformaron. Tenían ya 16 años y estaban terminando de estudiar en una academia militar, justo como dijeron cuando eran niños, al finalizar la secundaria se enlistaron para ser 100% soldados y pelear en el nombre de personas desafortunadas, o por lo menos eso tenían planeado.

-¿mañana hay entrenamiento especial?- pregunto Flippy.

-asi es… será muy pesado-

-diantres… ¿crees que soportaremos otros 4 años aquí?-

-¡por supuesto que sí! Podemos soportar eso y más.-animo el oji-marrón

-eso espero. Hay que ir al rio, tenemos que alistar los botes o nos castigaran-

-es verdad, mejor nos damos prisa, no aguantare otro día atado al poste-

-tampoco yo, asi que hay que correr- finalizo el oji-verde.

…..

Llegaron sudando, muy cansados, ya que era un camino de 2 kilómetros desde las cabañas hasta el rio. Debían encerar los botes, llenar los tanques de gasolina, calentar los motores, subir las cargas (armamento, bombas, uniformes, todo para las batallas), corregir errores de mantenimiento, etcétera, etcétera. Era lo usual para los cabos, o como al general Jacob le gustaba decirles, simples ratones novatos.

-uff, cielos… cada vez se me hace más largo el camino.- dijo Flippy.

-es verdad, pero que se le hace, ade… ¡aaa!- un chico de cabello castaño lanzo al oji-marrón al agua, el rio era profundo y como tal había muchas rocas, cosa que el peli-castaño ignoraba por completo. Jacob comenzó a reír muy descaradamente ante la mirada del peli-verde.

-¡Sneaky!- grito lanzándose al agua sin importarle si se hería o no.

-oh, por favor, no seas dramático novato- dijo el oji-azul retirándose del lugar sin tener el mínimo interés hacia ambos cabos, les odiaba intensamente, sentí una gran envidia ante esos dos jóvenes que, a pesar de tener un rango menor, avanzaban rápido y en poco tiempo habían logrado convertirse en los mejores novatos.

Flippy salió a la superficie a respirar, aun no había rastro de su amigo y se preocupaba, ya que él no sabía nadar, jamás le gusto entrar piscinas o cosas asi ya que no podía nadar, tenía una fobia terrible a este liquido semi-transparente, nunca había dicho la razón, era un completo misterio.

-¡Sneaky! ¡¿Donde estas! Gritaba desesperado el peli-verde, de repente logro ver donde estaba su fiel amigo, veía como se sacudía al no poder respirar y se le destrozaba el alma al verlo asi, era su único y mejor amigo desde la infancia, no podía dejarlo. El tampoco nadaba muy bien, y mucho menos con esa corriente tan fuerte, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él, para evitar asustarlo más y que se ahogara. Pero de un momento a otro se le desapareció de la vista.

-¡no! ¡Amigo! ¡Muévete para que te vea!- Flippy miraba hacia todos lados, entonces vio una burbujas bajo el agua, se sumergió. Estaba muy oscuro, el agua estaba demasiado turbia y no lograba ver nada, sintió algo y el agua se aclaro un poco, era su amigo.

Le tomo de una pierna y luego el resto de su cuerpo para lograr sacarlo a la superficie, pero se le agotaba el oxigeno, asi que se dio prisa, nado rápidamente hacia arriba y salieron.

Lo llevo hasta la orilla del rio, donde lo deposito con sumo cuidado.

-tranquilo, estarás bien, Sneaky. Vas a estar bien.- repetía el oji-verde.

-gra-gracias, amigo…-dijo el peli-marrón antes de caer inconsciente.

Flippy estaba muy débil, no había comido nada y se sentía fatigado por la intensa presión del agua, aun tenia medio cuerpo dentro del rio y sentía como la corriente del agua se lo iba llevando de forma lenta. Finalmente, no sintió ya cansancio alguno, sus pulmones se iban llenando de agua lentamente mientras su corazón dejaba de latir, fue un error quedarse dormido, no podía ya respirar, no podía ya hablar, la vida se le había ido.

…

Abrió lentamente lo ojos, se vio en el hospital de la academia con una herida en el brazo y un golpe en su cabeza. No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, solo recordaba que llego al rio, cayó dentro de este y que Flippy se lanzo por él, pero había alguien más, no recordaba quien era. En ese momento una enfermera entro al cuarto.

-¿te sientes mejor Sneaky?- pregunto ella con una expresión seria.

-sí, ya estoy mejor, pero…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde… donde está Flippy?-la enfermera bajo la mirada, no podía ocultarle la verdad.

-Sneaky, debes ser fuerte. Sé que él era tu mejor amigo y que lo querías mucho, pero el…-

-¿el qué?-pregunto Sneaky.

-lo… lo lamento-ella comenzó a llorar- él se ahogo, no soporto la corriente tan fuerte y…-

-¡NO!- grito interrumpiéndola el peli-marrón-¡no puede ser! ¡El no pudo! ¡No pudo! ¡No!- lloraba desesperadamente, no soportaba la idea de que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto y menos salvándole la vida.- ¡el no debió morir! ¡Debí morir yo! ¿¡Por qué me salvo! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué él y no yo…?- su voz fue cortada por un llanto único, un llanto que no era comparable con ningún otro, era su amigo, su hermano, su única familia ya que su madre había muerto, sentía un dolor terrible en su alma.

-Susy, por favor-dijo Sneaky- te pido que me mates.-

-¿e-estás loco Sneaky?-dijo ella impresionada- ¿Entonces de que sirvió el sacrificio que hizo Flippy? ¿Acaso el dio su vida por ti en vano? ¿Eso es lo que hubiera querido él?-le dijo la enfermera. El oji-marrón quedo pensativo, aunque a él le doliera ella tenía razón ¿de qué servía que su amigo hubiera muerto salvándole si él no quería vivir?

-tienes razón, Susy. No sé qué me pasa, soy un egoísta. El tenía tantos sueños, tantos deseos, tantas ganas de salir adelante y vivir como una buena persona que creo que solo quería que cumpliera todo, no entiendo porque te pedí eso. Lamento haberlo pedido, siquiera haberlo pensado ¿me podrías perdonar, Susy?-

-claro que si, Sneaky. Entiendo tu dolor y sé que tú nunca podrías pensar eso si no fuera por lo que paso. Te quiero y no quisiera que te pasara nada, lamento lo de tu amigo, se que lo querías mucho…- se sincero la enfermera

-también te quiero- Susy se acerco al peli-marrón y lo abrazo con cuidado para evitar lastimarlo.

-lo extrañare Susy…-dijo Sneaky aun llorando.

-todos lo extrañaremos…-

….

_Bueno, supongo que sería el fin de este capi =3 ojala les haya gustado mi loca idea, habrá sorpresas a lo largo del fic y ya tengo casi terminado el capi 2 jeje me estoy adelantando bastante ya que por fin me organicé bien y traigo varios ratos libres por vacaciones =D. Hasta ahora todo va bien, a ver si sigo asi._

_**Dedicatorias:**__ absolutamente todos los capítulos de este fic están dedicados a las siguientes personas:_

_**DobleWhammy**__; hermanita, tú has sido el ángel que yo pedía a gritos para continuar este juego llamado vida y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, quizá muchas "personas" se pongan en contra de nuestra amistad y nos pongan altos y bajos, pero atravesaremos todas las barreras y seguiremos adelante, ya sabes "AUNQUE LEJOS, SIEMPRE JUNTAS" TE KIERO MUCHISIMO! DE AQUÍ HASTA EL OSCURO INFINITO ATERRADOR! Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, quiero conti de tus historias! No nos dejes picados y luego desaparezcas! (Aunque se la razón =3), jeje es broma, mejor tomate tu tiempo que intentare no matar a todos de desesperación XD nahh ¡duerme, te hará bien! te envió dulces, chocolates, besos, abrazos asfixiantes, juguetes (?), piruletas, delicioso cacao que es propio de mi tierra Tabasqueña y con el cual hacen el delicioso chocolate (pongo cara de perrito hambriento =3), jugo de naranja (para que crezcas grande y fuerte XD) y todo lo que hay en mi refrigerador (hasta agua de Tamarindo) XD XD XD te adoro hermanixx!_

_**Miyoko Nott: **__quizá no hablamos mucho, jeje, pero me encantan tus historias y según lo poco que se de ti ¡eres súper buena onda! A ver si un día nos aliamos junto con DobleWhammy y secuestramos a los ex-miembros de Fall Out Boy para que nos den un concierto privado solo para nosotras, graben otros 8 discos, nos den sus autógrafos, se tomen 150 fotos con nosotras y nunca los soltemos XD es broma jeje, yo jamás haría algo asi *cof cof mentira cof cof* y me ha encantado la idea que te traes con el fic "Sombras", me muero por averiguar el final! No tardes! Bexoxxxx, dulces y chocolates! (Es que ya regale todo lo del refri y solo eso me queda XD) suerte!_

_**También va dedicada a mis amigas Auri, Jenny y Sherylin quien quizá nunca lean el fic pero ya saben que les puse una dedicatoria aquí =3 ellas me han apoyado mucho y ahora traemos varios problemas encima, pero superaremos todo y nada ni nadie nos separara =)**_

_**Dedicado también a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez perdieron a alguien querido y desean reencontrarse con él o ella, pero tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos, nunca hay que desperdiciar la vida, vive cada día como si fuera el último, y no me refiero a llorar a mares gritando "¡soy muy joven para morir!" si no vive bien y en compañía de los que más quieres =3**_

_Supongo que sería todo, ahora me despido, pero díganme… ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren que siga? ¿Le agrego gore extremo? ¿Me tiro desde un edificio para no volver a echar todo a perder? ¡Diganmeeee! Otra cosilla, contestare reviews asi q estense pendientes =3 ¡hasta otro capi! Dejen review!_

_Este programa fue presentado por:_

"_LOS SIMPSOOOOOOON" XD XD XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Que taaaaaaal! Me extrañarooon?- en la sala solo se escucha un grillo cantando- ¬ ¬ bueno, gracias por sus comentarios anteriores a __**Flakyrules123, **_**AiRy PaOla**, **bloodytokita** y **DobleWhammy**_. Saludos!_

_Jeje bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa ahora con la historia, me le adelante bastante, se me ocurren varias cosas =3 aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 y espero q les guste =3_

_**Notas:**__ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, si no a Mondo Media._

-hug… donde… ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba extrañado un joven de cabello y ojos verdes tirado en medio de un enorme campo lleno de flores, había mariposas por todos lados y pequeños animales peludos en distintos sitios.

-que… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?- de pronto escucho una dulce voz de mujer que venía desde algún lugar.

_-descuida hijo…todo va a estar bien, no temas…-_el peli-verde miro hacia todos lados, buscando de donde venia esa voz femenina.

-que… ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?-

_-tranquilo muchacho, levántate…-_ continuo diciendo esa mujer desconocida. El peli-verde se levanto, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo…

-es… ¡ESTOY DESNUDO!-grito el joven.

_-no te alteres, pronto podrás vestirte ¿ves ese árbol?-_ pregunto ella.

-¿Cuál ar…?-de pronto un gran árbol aparece de la nada, era un hermoso roble, lleno de verdes hojas y rodeado de aves. El joven quedo impresionado ya que nunca había visto un árbol asi.

-¿es ese?-pregunto aun confundido.

_-exactamente ese es, camina hacia él, que ahí encontraras algo para ponerte…-_

No supo ni porque la obedeció, solo avanzo hacia el gran árbol. Al llegar a su tronco sintió una maravillosa calidez que nunca antes había sentido, un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Justo como esa voz le había dicho, ahí encontró una remera blanca con un pantalón del mismo color y también unos bóxers, se vistió rápidamente escondiéndose detrás del árbol. Camino alrededor del tronco encontrando algo parecido a una puerta secreta o algo asi. Decidió entrar e investigar un poco, antes de ser soldado, era un joven adolescente y, como tal, le gustaba divertirse. Entro lentamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que había un vacio dentro del tronco y cayó.

…

Al despertar (de nuevo) se encontró en una carretera, una carretera como cualquiera, no había autos ni personas, volteo a la derecha y había un enorme lago de ese lado de la carretera y al girar a la izquierda, había un hermoso bosque y una bella cascada que salía desde una roca muy alta.

-y ahora… ¿A dónde me vine a meter?- se preguntaba el oji-verde.

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el norte, había aprendido a orientarse bien en la academia y no era difícil para él.

Tenía hambre, ese era un problema, algo que normalmente controlaba, pero ahora era algo insoportable.

-"uff… estúpido estomago, ¿qué rayos voy a comer aquí?"- en ese pensamiento quedo, entonces vio una pequeña planta de ciruelas, maduras y parecían muy jugosas, se acerco y comenzó a comerlas, eran muy dulces.

-oh, vaya. Nunca comí unas de estas más deliciosas.- susurro el oji-verde.

-es que todo aquí es muy bueno- dijo una voz parecida a la que había oído antes, solo que un poco más aguda.

El chico giro rápidamente encontrándose con una chica de largo cabello rojo y ojos color carmesí, tendría unos quince años, tenía puesto un lindo vestido blanco con encajes plateados y zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color del encaje, estaba algo sonrojada, se le notaba rápido ante la blancura y delicadez de su piel, como si nunca antes hubiera estado expuesta al sol.

-hola-dijo ella- mi nombre es Flaky, bienvenido.-sonrió tiernamente y extendió su mano para saludarlo, pero él estaba confundido y no correspondió al saludo.

-disculpa, pero… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el peli-verde.

-¿aun no te han explicado? ¿Entonces como entraste?-

-aguarda, ¿explicarme qué? ¿Entrar a donde?- la chica sonrió de nuevo y tomo su mano, al instante a ella le salieron un par de hermosas alas, llenas de blancas y delicadas plumas parecidas a las de un cisne.

-¡¿Qué… que es esto?- exclamó el peli-verde asombrado al momento en que esto paso.

-jejeje- reía la muchacha- no te asustes, también deberías tener un par, descuida que pronto las tendrás, o eso espero. Te llevare con mi hermano, el te explicara todo para que no te confundas mas.- tomo la mano del joven, quien temblaba del miedo, ella lo notó y comenzó a reír inocente -¿vendrás o te quedaras en medio de la nada?-

-de… de acuerdo, iré. Pero, ¿iremos volando?-

-¿de qué otra manera iremos?-

-emm… no se… ¿caminando?- la pelirroja volvió a reír ante su comentario.

-no, muchacho. Si caminamos a la cascada llegaríamos en dos semanas terrestres, mejor ir volando que tomara unos minutos.-

-a la cascada… ¿eh? espera un minuto… ¿semanas terrestres?-

-ya te explicara mejor mi hermano, ahora hay que irnos- Flaky tomo al chico de la camiseta y alzo el vuelo.

-¡no! ¡Espera!- grito el chico, pero la joven no lo escucho, estaba muy concentrada en subir rápidamente para no tardar en llegar.

…

-Flaky, Flaky… ¿A dónde te habrás metido muchachita?- se preguntaba un joven pelirrojo y de ojos carmesí sentado en el borde de la cascada, observando cada rincón del hermoso y espeso bosque que lo rodeaba, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y un pantalón del mismo color, solo que tenia puesto un chaleco rojo.

- mi pequeña hermana ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no quedarte jugando en medio del trabajo?-rezongo el joven un tanto molesto por la tardanza de su hermana menor. Levanto la vista y visualizo algo…

-¡por fin llegas!-grito emocionado.

-¡sí, hay u-uno nuevo!- dijo ella algo cansada de cargar al de ojos verdes.

-"¿uno nuevo?"-pensó el joven peli-verde quien iba abrazado a la pelirroja súper ruborizado al estar tan cerca de ella.

-emm… ya… ¿ya llegamos?- pregunto nervioso.

-sí, ese es mi hermano Splendon't. Emm… digamos que es el "encargado" de la zona norte, el te va a explicar bien las cosas para que no estés tan confundido-

-"entonces él puede ayudarme a averiguar que paso con Sneaky."-pensó el peli-verde.

Flaky extendió sus enormes alas, nivelando el aire y preparándose a aterrizar cuidadosamente, pero no siempre le salía muy bien y menos cuando llevaba a alguien con ella.

-ten cuidado-decía su hermano-no te vayas a caer igual que la ultima vez-

-¿Cómo que la ultima…?- ambos cayeron desde una altura de más o menos 2 ½ metros de altura, en peli-verde cayó de espaldas y la joven cayó sentada.

-¡auch!- musito Splendon't al ver caer a los jóvenes.

-¿te dolió hermanita?- pregunto corriendo hacia ella.

-uff, un poco. Pero… y… ¿Dónde está el nuevo?-

-oh, cielos… ¿siempre aterrizas asi Flaky?- pregunto adolorido el peli-verde, la chica comenzó a reír junto a su hermano, tenían un parecido extraordinario, solo que el joven se veía mucho mayor a la chica y no era para menos, claro que era mucho mayor que ella.

-jeje, no siempre. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a traer personas, normalmente ellas llegan y en seguida saben lo que paso.- dijo ella, mientras un brillo plateado la rodeaba y sus alas desaparecían.

-descuida muchacho-continuo su hermano-yo quitare todas tus dudas y después podrás continuar sin ayuda.-

-de acuerdo, mi primera duda es ¡¿Dónde rayos estoy?- dijo alterado el peli-verde.

El pelirrojo lo miro algo confundido-hmm… que extraño, es raro cuando alguien aun no lo nota. Bueno, te lo diré todo desde el principio. Pero primero ¿Recuerdas quien eres?

El peli-verde quedo pensativo

-este… si. Mi nombre es Flippy.-

-¡bien! Eso es bueno, tienes una identidad. Ahora, ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto la oji-carmesí.

-soy del pueblo de Happy Tree Town, es un lugar muy lindo, ahí me crie desde los 6 años.-

Después de eso, continuaron haciendo un sin número de preguntas a las que el peli-verde respondía sin objeción. Pasó un largo rato.

…

El tiempo paso rápidamente, las aves cantaban y se oía el correr de las aguas de los rápidos.

En la cima de la cascada un joven peli-verde era interrogado por dos pelirrojos.

-bueno-dijo Splendon't-supongo que serían todas las preguntas. -

-¡Hey!- se quejo el oji-verde- ¿y qué pasa con todas las preguntas que tengo yo? Te hice una pregunta hace un rato y no respondiste ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-wow, demasiadas preguntas-dijo la pelirroja-primero lo primero ¿no crees?-

-es verdad, lo siento ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunto ya más tranquilo el peli-verde.

-veras…-dijo el pelirrojo-emm… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Uff, este… ¿recuerdas que ocurrió después de que te dormiste a la orilla del rio?-

-no, no recuerdo, solo sé que desperté aquí, oí una voz que me dijo a donde ir, luego me encontré con tu hermana y le salieron alas, después volamos hasta aquí. Es verdad… ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te salieran alas?-

-vaya… nunca vi a uno más incrédulo- se burlo la pelirroja.

-Flaky…-

-perdón, Splend.-

-bueno… ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí. Escucha chico, tu… emm…–

-tu moriste ahogado en la tierra, como salvaste la vida de tu amigo y diste la tuya a cambio se te concedió la gracia de venir al cielo y pasar un tiempo aquí hasta que otro cuerpo se te sea asignado, entonces…-

-¡Flaky!-grito Splendon't molesto-¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Ya van dos veces que haces lo mismo!-

-lo… lo siento, hermano…-se disculpo ella.

El peli-verde quedo en shock, no podía creerlo ¿estaba muerto? Pero estaba respirando, sentía la delgada hierba bajo sus pies y aun tenia completo control sobre su cuerpo. No podía haber muerto, seguro era un sueño, era la única explicación lógica, claro que era un sueño.

-no, yo no pude haber… pero y si es verdad… como fui a...- decía confundido el peli-verde-"esto debe ser un sueño, no puede ser real…"-

-tranquilo-lo calmo Splendon't- supongo que es tu primera vez, no tienes ninguna marca.-

-¿Cómo que ninguna marca?-pregunto el peli-verde mas confundido que al principio.

-es que si mueres más de una vez te sale una marca parecida a una nube en los ojos, que solo podemos ver los espíritus de bondad, como tu.- dijo la pelirroja.

-Flaky… ¿otra vez?-

-perdón… de nuevo… es que no puedo evitarlo-

El oji-verde miro a ambos chicos, aun no lograba comprender bien pero con lo poco que entendía era suficiente.

-entonces… morí y ahora estoy en el cielo… ¿cierto?-

-exacto-contesto la oji-carmesí- supongo que ahora si ya entendiste.-

-hum… más o menos, pero… ¿Qué pasó con Sneaky?-

-el está bien, después lo podrás ver- contesto la pelirroja.

- ¿también tengo alas?- Flaky y Splendon't se miraron entre sí.

-pues…-dijo Splend- para tener tus alas, primero debes ganártelas. Pero descuida, es fácil. Ya casi tienes todos los requisitos.-

-asi es-continuo ella- salvaste una vida, eso deja mucho a tu favor, pero ahora solo te falta tu "Lista de Buenas Obras" o LBO-

-¿Lista de Buenas Obras?-pregunto extrañado el peli-verde.

-Es algo muy simple. Veras, durante tu vida hiciste muchas cosas, algunas son buenas y otras no tanto, entonces si hacen un conteo y sales con categoría del 1 al 5, te dan tus alas y puedes ir a cualquier lugar del cielo norte y a veces a los otros puntos. Si es del 5 al 10, no las tendrás, pero aun asi puedes quedarte, eso sí, los que no las consiguen tienen limitado el paso a diferentes sitios de aquí.-explicó el pelirrojo.

-pero hay otra forma de conseguirlas, solo tienes que…- Splendon't puso su mano en la boca de Flaky evitando que hablara.

-emm… esa forma ya te es imposible a ti, asi que mejor ven con nosotros para asignarte el lugar donde te harán tu LBO-

-de acuerdo-

Flaky y Splend desplegaron sus alas, las de la niña eran un poco más pequeñas que las del joven pero igual eran de un hermoso blanco perfecto.

-un minuto-dijo Flippy- ¿Cómo se supone que iré yo?-

-si quieres te puedo llevar de nuevo- dijo la pelirroja, Flippy se ruborizo.

-no Flaky-dijo Splend-mejor lo llevo yo, no lo vayas a matar. Literalmente.-

-s-sí, creo que e-esa es u-una mejor idea- dijo nervioso el peli-verde.

-muy bien-contesto sonriente la pelirroja.

Splend tomo al peli-verde por la cintura y alzo el vuelo, detrás de ellos iba la pelirroja.

-¿hacia dónde es?-dijo Flippy en voz alta.

-del otro lado del pueblo- contesto la joven en el mismo tono de voz.

-wow…- exclamó el chico al ver que había muchas "personas" volando alrededor y unas mas caminando en las calles, más adelante, habían casas, autos, perros, gatos (en resumen, animales domésticos) y junto a las pequeñas cabañas los niños jugaban con enormes leones, osos y otras "fieras" andando por doquier y había incluso luz eléctrica iluminando las carreteras. Todo era exactamente igual que la tierra, solo que con una armonía tan maravillosa que parecía infinita.

…

Atravesaron todo el pueblo y finalmente, llegaron a la colina "Flores Campestres", donde, según los dos pelirrojos, Flippy intentaría conseguir sus alas.

Aterrizaron exitosamente, o por lo menos el pelirrojo, la chica tropezó torpemente con sus pies y cayó al suelo.

-¡Flaky!-gritó Splend preocupado-¿estás bien?-

-sí, hermano. Descuida-

-deberías practicar tus aterrizajes o terminaras haciéndote daño.-

-¿podemos lastimarnos?-pregunto el peli-verde

-por supuesto que sí-respondió el oji-carmesí-¿acaso crees que como estas muerto no te puedes lastimar?-

-bueno… es que no tiene sentido. Pero no morimos de nuevo ¿verdad?-

-no claro que no.-respondió la pelirroja-eso sería tonto-

-mmm-

-bueno-dijo Splend-ya es hora, se supone que debes que entrar a la cabaña y que hagan tu LBO, según las buenas obras que tengas te darán tus alas, si no te las dan ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros dos para ayudarte en cualquier cosa-

-De acuerdo-

El oji-verde entro a la cabaña, mientras los hermanos esperaban ansiosos el resultado que tendrían las decisiones del joven en su antigua vida.

_Hasta aquí el 2º capitulo, 2214 palabras que ocuparon un valioso tiempo de mis vacaciones jajaja me las deben ¿eh? Jeje nahh es broma. Puede que me retrase con el tercer capi porque empezaron las clases -.-||| x que será que semana santa tarda solo dos semanas? Jeje bueno, ahora a contestar los reviews!_

…

**Flakyrules123: **admito que me inspire un poco en la película ^/^ yo ya la vi, es muy triste, pero el tema será diferente, de hecho que el fic no se iba a llamar asi, el nombre original era "En otro cielo" pero me equivoque al publicarlo. Es que andaba medio asueñada y me confundí W.W es como un tipo de… cosa… (?) No sé explicarlo, jeje pero la temática es otra. Ya verás ^_^

**AiRy PaOla****: **como lo pediste, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero te guste! Jeje. El tercero está casi listo. Pronto actualizare de nuevo =)

**bloodytokita****:** ¿en serio soy genial?-lagrimas en los ojos- sniff, sniff ¡gracias!-pensativa- ¿tierno y trágico? Jeje no pensé que se vería asi, pero me gusta que lo veas de ese modo -w- ¿tus respetos para mí? Que wow! Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capi =3

**DobleWhammy: **como lo pediste, aquí esta ¿escuela militar?-pensativa-mmm no lo sé… me harías mucha falta-lagrimitas tipo anime- sniff pero sería tu decisión jeje se que es cruel que Flippy haya muerto, pero, como veras, está bien (o algo parecido) tenía otra idea del fic, como que solo se hubiera perdido o algo asi, pero me gusto mas la idea de que… mejor no te digo =3 jeje, se arruinaría todo y si, admito que me confundí en cuando a Sneaky y Ka-boom, creo que sin querer termine haciendo un tipo de combinación de ambos =3. Me gusto la idea de las palabras nuevas, no soy muy buena con eso, pero hare lo mejor que pueda ¡te quiero mucho! Eres ! (no tengo la menor idea de lo que significa, pero creo que Mary Poppins lo dice)

…

_Seguidamente, mis preguntas locas! ¿Será que el soldado obtendrá sus alas? ¿esto es como algo que ya hubieran visto o leído? ¿De quién es la voz de la mujer misteriosa? (una pista: ¡no es Flaky! Varios amigos me han preguntado si es ella) ¿Flippy lograra establecer una comunicación con Sneaky? ¿Por qué fui tan torpe al equivocarme y confundir a Ka-boom con Sneaky? Jeje, olviden eso ultimo._

_Supongo que es todo, dejen su review y nos leemos después!_

_Este programa fue presentado por:_

"_LOS SIMPSOOOOOOON" XD XD XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola terrícolas! ¿Me tarde? ¡Disculpas! Es que las clases empezaron, ¡semana santa no fue suficiente! ¡Necesito mas vacaciones! x'0 la escuela me trae para arriba y para abajo. Pero bueno, encontré tiempo en mi apretada agenda xD y les traje el siguiente capítulo. Eso me recuerda… ¡gracias por sus comentarios anteriores! A __**AyRy PaOla**__, __**Flippy-light-in-the-darkness**_ y_**DobleWhammy**_

_¡Continuemos!_

_**Nota: **__Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece a mí, si no a Mondo Media y a sus respectivos creadores (quienes son unos genios del gore xD)_

-ya tardo demasiado adentro ¿no crees?-pregunta impaciente la pelirroja a su hermano.

-tranquila, Flaky. Agradece que el chico tenía 16 años ¿te imaginas si nos hubiera tocado el rango de más de 50? Entonces si habría razón para desesperarse-

-uff, es verdad….-

Por fin, la puerta se abrió. Los hermanos corrieron hacia la puerta de la cabaña, poco a poco fueron visualizando la imagen de una "persona"…

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntaba el joven peli-verde a un anciano de estatura media, ojos azules, con largos cabellos plateados y una bata blanca que casi arrastraba.

-¡significa que asi despegaras y ya deja de molestar!- gritaba molesto, el anciano empuja al chico fuera de la cabaña, quien es recibido por un fuerte abrazo de la pelirroja, inmediatamente el joven se sonroja.

-Sr. Boty ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo consiguió?-pregunta el pelirrojo al anciano.

-¿Qué sí que paso? ¡Que no fue lo que paso!- grita el viejo furioso- este muchacho fue una gran persona a lo largo de su vida ¡pero es extremadamente tonto! ¡Intente explicarle muchísimas veces como usar sus alas y el muchacho no entiende! Además…-

-espere…-interrumpe Splendon't-eso quiere decir que… ¿consiguió sus alas?-

-exactamente, pero deberías enseñarle tu a usarlas ¡porque a mí me volverá loco!-cierra la pequeña puerta de golpe

-¡cielos!-dice Flaky con un muy sonrojado Flippy en sus brazos-nunca lo había visto tan enojado-

-a decir verdad-dice Splend- yo tampoco-

-emm…Fla…Flaky…-dice el peli-verde-¿p-podrías soltarme?

-¡oh! Claro… lo siento…- se sonroja -bueno soldado ¿Qué paso?-

-pues… entre, me leyeron una larga lista a la cual no preste mucha atención, hasta que mencionaron a mi mejor amigo, Sneaky, de ahí el viejo dijo 'Felicidades, las conseguiste' me arrojo un polvo amarillo y sentí una sensación extraña recorrer mi espalda, fue intenso, entonces me explico un montón de cosas que no logre entender bien y… después me saco prácticamente a patadas.- explico rápidamente el peli-verde

Los hermanos comenzaron a reír ante la situación, Flippy solo se apeno un poco por haber sido tan torpe con esa pequeña prueba.

-tranquilo, soldado.-lo calmó Flaky-¡alégrate! ¡Tienes alas! Aunque aun no sepas como usarlas, pero calma que yo te enseñare.-

-¿tu?-pregunta sorprendida el peli-verde-emm… no te ofendas pero… creo que ni siquiera tú sabes aun como usarlas…-

-¿bromeas? ¡Pero si soy de las mejores en el vuelo!- se defendió la pelirroja - solo que aun no me perfecciono en el aterrizaje y… me cuesta un poco de trabajo-se ruboriza

-ya, ya. Dejen de discutir. Flaky, yo le enseñare como usarlas. Despreocúpate, Flippy.-

-de acuerdo-dijeron ambos al unísono.

…

La luz del sol parecía irreal, era tan clara y cálida como nunca antes el peli-verde la había visto, alumbraba perfectamente la cima de aquella montaña en la cual estaban los tres, las alas del joven reflejaban bellos destellos brillantes, era una experiencia nueva la que estaba teniendo, no lograba entender mucho de lo que Splendon't le explicaba pero ponía su mayor esfuerzo en comprenderlo.

-Por quinta vez Flippy-repetía ya fastidiado el oji-carmesí-a través de tu mente le ordenaras a las alas que se extiendan y así podrás comenzar a moverlas.-

-¡cielos!-resoplo molesto el peli-verde-ya me estoy comenzando a hartar de esto ¿no podemos hacer otra cosa y practicar más tarde? De por si hacerlas aparecer me costó mucho trabajo y me estoy quedando sin energías-

-te lo dije Splend-dice Flaky en voz baja

-de acuerdo, emm… ¿Qué quieres hacer, soldado?-

-quisiera ver a mi amigo, a Sneaky.-

-ah… si, el otro soldado, emm… pues… de vista propia no puedes verlo, pero tenemos otro método para poder seguir teniendo uno que otro contacto con la tierra.-

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto ilusionado el oji-verde

-es algo muy simple-contesto Flaky-menciona una cosa verdaderamente significativa que tu amigo haya hecho por ti-

-¿una cosa? Este… pues el… el estuvo conmigo cuando mi padre murió y esa fue la razón por la cual ambos entramos al ejercito al mismo tiempo, Sneaky aun tenia a sus tíos, pero yo no tenía a nadie. El me apoyo en esos duros momentos.-

Una luz dorada comenzó a surgir desde el suelo, de pronto, comenzó a oírse una voz conocida…

-Susy…-musitó el peli-verde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abril 14. 1972.

-hola, Sneaky-saludaba la enfermera, Susy, al joven militar. Tenía puesto su uniforme de trabajo, que consistía en una camiseta blanca con un pantalón del mismo color. Llevaba unos lentes pequeños, como para vista cansada.

-¡ah! Hola Su. No te vi entrar.- respondió el peli-marrón, recostado en un sillón color ocre, la cabaña en la que se encontraba era pequeña, pero se notaba cómoda, había distintos tipos de medallas e insignias colgadas en las paredes, además de uno que otro cuadro con lindos paisajes pintados-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono.

-nada, solo quería ver como estabas, hace unos días que no te veo y… me preocupe- se sonroja.

-emm… estoy bien ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿a-a mi?-pregunta exaltada-n-no me pasa nada… ¿p-por que la pregunta?-

-es que… te pusiste roja, jeje ¿tienes fiebre?- pregunta mientras se levanta del sofá y camina hacia ella.

-¿y-yo? ¡No! Este… estoy bien.-

-ah, ok. ¿Segura?-

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy segura! ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?-

-yo no pregunto nada, tu eres la que me vino a ver ¿No?-sonríe tiernamente.

-hum, en eso tienes razón… bueno es que… que-quería decirte… este… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- sonríe y le entrega una pequeña caja roja con un listón a Sneaky.

-oh… Susy… te… ¿te acordaste?- pregunta el joven recibiendo la caja, casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Claro que me acorde! ¿Cómo olvidarme de tu fecha especial?-la joven le sonríe y lo abraza, el peli-marrón solo solloza en su hombro.

-tranquilo, Sneak- le susurra la joven al oído-se que quisieras que él estuviera aquí-

-lo… lo e-extraño…-comienza a llorar abrazando a la enfermera, quien queda muda con la reacción del soldado.

-Tra… tranquilo Sneaky. No… no llores.- las lagrimas comenzaban a atacarla-el… el estará feliz, donde quiera que este y… seguramente ahora te debe estar deseando el mejor de los cumpleaños…-

-no…es…lo…mismo…-decía entre suspiros el muchacho-diez años de amistad… a la basura…-

-no… nada se fue a la basura ¿ok? Todos esos momentos que pasaste con él, siguen aquí-pone su mano sobre el pecho del soldado-en tu corazón… y en tus recuerdos. Y créeme que no hay mejor regalo, que una amistad que durara por siempre.-

Sneaky alzo la mirada y quedo viendo fijamente los ojos de la joven, eran color azul, nunca lo había notado por culpa de las gafas. Se acerco lentamente a sus labios, se iba a atrever a algo que siempre quiso hacer.

-Susy…-susurro el joven-te… te amo…- la beso de una manera tierna, dulce, no se comparaba en nada a los movimientos que un soldado haría, si no que actuó como un total caballero. La chica, al sentir los labios de su amigo en los suyos, correspondió al beso, ella tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia el joven y, al igual que él, tenía miedo de demostrarlo. Pero ese acercamiento cambio el rumbo de las cosas, uniéndolos como más que amigos, aun asi, le preocupaba, pues un militar no podía tener esos sentimientos en la campaña, no podían, meno por la situación en la que se encontraba la enfermera. Ella se separo de él.

-este… lo siento… yo…-

-No te disculpes-interrumpió Sneaky-y- yo fui quien empezó esto… perdón…-

-descuida… emm… debo irme, atacaron a la cuadrilla número tres, tengo que ir a verlos.-se ruboriza (de nuevo)

-jeje-ríe Sneaky.

-¿Qué?-pregunta la enfermera confundida.

-te volviste a sonrojar-

-¿en serio?-se altera un poco.

-jeje, si… pero muy poco-toca delicadamente su rostro.

-emm… y-yo… me tengo que ir-se voltea y se dirige a la puerta-te… te quiero Sneak…-dice en voz baja antes de salir

A Sneaky le encantaron esas palabras, su corazón saltaba de felicidad, estaba completamente enloquecido de amor por ella, por Susy, la enfermera que curaba las heridas en su alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flippy quedo asombrado con lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

-oh… eh… ¿Susy y Sneaky? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado…-musita algo confundido, Flaky y Splendon't lo miran y ríen un poco.

-Flippy…-dijo Splend-creo que fuiste el único que no se dio cuenta de los que sentían uno al otro-

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiona el peli-verde

-¡quiere decir que eres más tonto de lo que creí!-grita la pelirroja.

-¡Flaky!-le regaña Splend

-uff… ¡es que fastidia!-resopla molesta.

-¿¡y quién te crees tú para decirme mis defectos! ¡Tu tampoco eres perfecta!-se defiende el peli-verde.

-¿y quién te dijo que no soy perfecta? ¡Por si no lo sabes yo so…bfm!-Splend puso su mano sobre la boca de su hermana, evitando que esta hablara más de lo debido. Le susurra algo al oído y la pelirroja se calma.

-bien, soldado-dice Splend-olvidemos este episodio tan molesto y continuemos las lecciones…-

-de acuerdo-dicen Flaky y Flippy al unísono.

-aguarden-dice el peli-verde-¿es el cumpleaños de Sneaky? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-como un mes aproximadamente-respondió la pelirroja con desgano.

-¿¡Cuánto tiempo?-exclamo él.

-veras…-explicaba Splend-aquí el tiempo pasa de forma lenta, si tu quieres puede ser de día y de noche al mismo tiempo, es simple, aquí es lo que nosotros deseamos, creo que debimos decírtelo antes-sonríe

-ah… entiendo…-

-por fin…-

-Flaky…-

-Perdón Splend-

-de acuerdo, continuemos el entrenamiento-

-Está bien-

…

_**en la tierra…**_

-ahh…-suspiraba Sneaky pensando aun en su amada-Susy…-musito

-aww ¡Que ternura!-dijo en tono irónico Jacob-no sabía que te gustaba la enfermera-

-¡ah! ¿Jacob? Emm… pues… yo… yo…-tartamudeaba el peli-marrón.

-tranquilo, cabo. Te guardare el secreto-sonríe malicioso.

-en… ¿en serio?-pregunta inocente.

Con sarcasmo-claro… pero conoces bien las reglas, Sneak-

-si… lo sé-

-tomo cinco, clausula dos…-

-(ambos al mismo tiempo) no involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien del servicio-

-ya se… ya se…-dice Sneaky molesto.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?-cuestiona curioso el oji-azul.

-¿la caja?-mira sus manos y llevaba una pequeña caja roja con un lazo-¡ah! Si… no sé, aun no he visto dentro.-

-entonces ábrela-

-mmm tienes razón-retira lentamente el pequeño listón y abre la caja revelando…

-¿una lagartija?-dice Jacob confundido, a Sneaky (por el contrario) se le ilumina la mirada

-es… es… ¡Un camaleón!-lo saca de su caja y lo observa-hermoso…-musita al verlo cambiar de color.

-¿eso te parece hermoso? No imagino lo que te parecerá desagradable…-

-¡oye! Mmm… no es desagradable, es un bello espécimen ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar uno de estos? Además a mi me fascinan, ahh… mi Su recordó que me encantan…-sus ojos se vuelen a iluminar, causándole gracia al oji-azul.

-aja…-aguantando las ganas de reír-que tonto es el amor…-da media vuelta y se encamina a la puerta-oye cabo…-dice antes de salir-no te ilusiones tanto con ella, no creo que el coronel te permita involucrarte con su hija…-sonríe

-si… su hija…-musita el peli-marrón

-pero dándole vuelta al asunto… ¡suerte! ¡Ah! Y feliz cumple, niño.-se retira

Sneaky aun tenía el camaleón en sus manos, lo acariciaba y lo veía moverse

-eres un animalito muy curioso-ríe al ver que su mascota se trepaba en su camiseta-"¿Cómo le pondré?"-piensa.

-¡ah! Ya se… te llamaras… mmm ¿Qué eres?-lo revisa un poco y le da vuelta tras vuelta, finalmente, llega a una conclusión

-no sé que seas… asi que te pondré Mad-sonríe-seguro a él le encantaría verte, te guardare de nuevo en la caja para buscarte algún sitio para que vivas.-

Se lo quita de encima y vuelve a ponerlo en la caja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12 de mayo

Jacob y Sneaky estaban en el campo de entrenamiento con su equipo, ocultos entre la maleza. El peli-negro, era el jefe de la cuadrilla, estaba al frente.

-cuando cuente tres… atacamos al otro equipo ¿entendieron?-todos los demás asintieron, menos el oji-marrón

-espera…-saca sus binoculares y comienza a observar

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta un poco nervioso él oji-azul.

-como lo sospeche… estamos rodeados… será mejor si nos separamos y…-

-¡no!-interrumpe Jacob-yo soy el líder y yo soy quien da las órdenes, cabo.-

-solo digo lo que es mejor para el equipo ¿acaso no te enseñan a tomar las opiniones de los demás?-

-no es necesario escucharlos-observa amenazante a su discípulo- soy mayor que tu, enano, déjame hacer mi trabajo…- sonríe descaradamente mientras Sneaky se traga sus palabras- será mejor si obedeces… aquí ya no está tu amiguito para defenderte-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡no te metas con él!-grita mientras se lanza sobre su superior, los demás los rodean gritando "¡Pelea!" repetidamente.

-¿te crees muy fuerte, niño?-pregunta con sarcasmo el oji-azul quitándose al chico de encima.

-no me creo… soy más fuerte que tu…-se levanta y se acerca de nuevo al chico, lanza un golpe que el peli-negro esquiva con facilidad, le toma el brazo y lo lanza de nuevo al suelo, cae boca abajo

-nunca podrías ganarme, eres una simple lagartija que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de llegar a un puesto tan alto como el mío- sonríe y comienza a patearlo en el estomago una y otra vez, haciendo al joven escupir sangre

-t-tu… e-eres… u-un…-apenas musita el pali-marrón

-¡¿soy un qué? ¡¿Soy un qué? ¡Dímelo de una vez idiota!-da un golpe con su codo a la espalda del chico, quien solo gime de dolor.

-n-no… -musita. Pero una figura se abra paso hacia los jóvenes, apartando a los presentes.

-¡Jacob!-grita autoritario, era el general al mando, tendría uno 40 años de edad, llevaba puesto un uniforme distinto al de los chicos y en su ropa tenía varias insignias, al igual que los otros llevaba una boina, pero con medallas. El chico solo voltea molesto

-¿si, señor?-

-¡¿No hemos hablado ya de esto?-

-si…-musita más que molesto Jacob.

-¡¿Si qué?-grita el general

-Si señor…-se remuerde los labios

-¿entonces?-

-¡El me ataco primero, señor!-

-Claro… y en lugar de reportarlo te pusiste a pelear como un escuincle ¿verdad?-

-pero…-

-¡calla!-interrumpe el general observando a Sneaky, se acerca a él-¿estás bien, muchacho?-pregunta con tono alarmante

-s-si… e-eso creo…-responde gimiendo el peli-marrón

-te llevaremos a la enfermería para que te recuperes… ven, levántate-

Jacob quedo impresionado, el general no se comportaba asi con nadie más que con Sneaky, era como su consentido. Ni con los que tenían mejor desempeño se portaba asi, esto era algo que intrigaba al oji-azul ¿Por qué solo con el actuaba de esa manera? ¿Qué ocultaba? Sin duda esto le comía por dentro.

…

-¿te sientes mejor?-preguntaba Susy al peli-marrón

-sí, estoy mejor. Gracias, Su-

-Y…-decía mientras dejaba algunas cosas en una pequeña mesa al lado de la camilla-¿Por qué peleaste con él? Si se puede saber…-

-por… no quiero hablar de eso… te cuento después ¿va?-

-está bien… solo te pondré unos puntos y quedaras listo, pero…-

-¿Qué?-

-ya no pelees con Jacob, me da miedo que te lastime-se ruboriza levemente

-t-tranquila, prometo no volver a pelear con el-sonríe

-gracias… ahora-saca una pequeña crema-te pondré esto para anestesiarte un poco y que no sientas tanto dolor-

-bien-finaliza sonriendo

_¿Adivinen qué? Con las tareas extraescolares nos dan puntos extras y creo que yo los necesito jeje (en especial con gimnasia -_-lll) asi que no se si tardare o no con el fic, lo que es seguro es que en los otros no se me ocurre nada =3 pero me alegro de haber podido llegar hasta el tercer capítulo ¡GRACIAS! ¡CONTESTEMOS LOS REVIEWS!_

…

**AyRy PaOla: **¿ya ves que si las consiguió? Jeje, no tenias porque exigirlo, de todos modos las iba a tener xD ¡gracias por la manita arriba! ¡Saluditos!

**Flippy-light-in-the-darkness****: **¡Gracias por dejar review! Jaja ojala la caída de la silla no te haya dolido xD y creo q fue una caída en vano jajaja, el pobre Flippy es muy incrédulo, pobre… jeje y ya no esperes la continuación porque aquí esta, ahora espera la siguiente xD xD gracias x enviarme a favoritos Jess. Saludos!

**DobleWhammy: **wee no importa que hayas tardado, jeje. Por lo menos dejaste xD ¿te gustó que Flippy fuera tan ingenuo? Quise que fuera como realmente es y cómo actúa en HTF sin su loca faceta. Jeje no tuvo q hacer nada para obtener sus alas, solo le leyeron sus buenas obras y le lanzaron un polvito xD Si, Flaky no sabe aterrizar (se me ocurrió después de ver "volar" al cotorro de Bryan) y Splendon't es su hermanito =3 pronto se descubrirá algo, upss ya hable mucho xD te kello hermanita! Aunque lejos, siempre juntas =)

…

_Bueno… no fueron muchos, pero igual gracias! Hasta aquí seria todo, pero díganme… ¿les gusta? ¿Continuo? ¿Le cambio algo? ¿Le agrego otra cosa? ¿me tiro de un edificio? xD Espero sus respuestas ~w~ hasta pronto!_

_Este programa fue presentado por:_

"_LOS SIMPSOOOOOOON" XD XD XD_


End file.
